In a distributed storage system, data from the client's system are stored across a plurality of nodes in a cluster. To provide the desired level of data storage, the nodes in the cluster are actively managed. For example, if a node goes offline during operation, storage operations are directed to the remaining nodes in the cluster. Once the node is online again, the node may participate in storage operations. Similarly, if a node fails, the node is removed and may be replaced. An administrator is also desired to be able to manage the nodes that are part of the cluster. Thus, improved methods and systems for managing nodes in a storage cluster are desired.